Pearls of Light
by TTAvatarfan
Summary: He was the only boy to live in perfect harmony with the world, until he met Katara, and learned what true love was like. AU Kataang


A/N: Yes, TT has another story to share with all of you

**A/N: Yes, TT has another story to share with all of you. What a surprise. xD I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I haven't done this many love stories in a row in a while! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar. I even asked for it for Christmas! Come on, how much could it possibly cost? **

In a world so far away  
At the end of a closing day  
A little child was born and raised  
Deep in the forest on a hidden place  
Mother never saw his face- In Perfect Harmony, Within Temptation__

OO

Sunbeams filtered through the branches and leaves of the trees that made up the small forest, touching the ground softly and dappling the undergrowth. All was quiet, save for the chirping of the birds, the rustle of ferns as deer grazed and chewed on the leaves, and the trickle of a waterfall in the distance.

However, something was out of place. A new noise was resonating in the forest, something only a few of the creatures had ever heard in their lifetimes. And two of these creatures made their way carefully towards it, one curious, the other uneasy and grumbling incoherently.

"I know what I hear, and I'm telling you it's nothing dangerous," the curious one said, a young female elf with sweet blue eyes and a lovely face.

"The last time you said that, a human's dog almost had you for supper," the other mumbled. He was her brother and most certainly not a risk taker like his sister.

"For once, just shut up and trust me," she rolled her eyes, "I swear Ralik, you're becoming more uptight than dad used to be."

"And your sympathetic heart will be your downfall one day Summi," he argued, sounding as pessimistic as ever.

She said nothing, not wanting to hear another discouraging response from him, and instead continued towards the noise. By now, the sound was becoming more clear, and it only made Summi all the more sure as to what she thought it was.

"Through here," she said, and pushed aside the leaves of a bush for her to see properly. Her brother crouched down next to her.

On the other side of the bush was a baby, crying hysterically, and looking very cold and alone.

Without think twice, she began to head towards the pathetic looking scrap, and as expected, her brother grabbed her hand and held her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"I'm going to help him," she narrowed her eyes and yanked her hand away, "If someone doesn't help him soon he's going to die there."

"That's just as well," Ralik growled, "One less human to hurt our forest."

"I don't believe you!" Summi stared him straight in the eye, "You selfish little…ugh! There's a poor, innocent living creature out there that needs our help and you're just going to ignore him? Well, I'm not, and I don't care what you say."

She pushed her way out of the bushes, and Ralik raced after her.

"Summi, wait!" he tried to stop her, "What do you think this is going to accomplish? All he's going to do is grow up to be someone who's bent on taking more trees from our forest."

Glaring at him, she picked up the infant in her arms and held him to her chest. Feeling a warm body against his own, he snuggled closer to her and sighed.

"See Ralik?" Summi said quietly, walking over to stand next to him, "He's not dangerous; he's too little. He won't be dangerous to us if we raise him."

Glancing down at the little bundle in her arms, Ralik watched as the child opened his eyes briefly, revealing them to be a deep shade of grey. He sighed, his resolve breaking.

"How though?" he asked his sister as the baby went back to sleep, "We can't take care of him on our own. Someday he'll be too big to fit inside our tree stump."

"The forest can help us," Summi smiled, "We can take him to Kaluka first though."

"That she wolf that just had pups?" Ralik raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? She freaks me out."

"All wolves freak you out," she sighed and shook her head, "You've never even met her, but I have. She's young, and she's very sweet. I know she'll help us."

"Whatever you say. I guess I don't have a choice but to trust you this time," he shrugged, and fell into step next to her as she began to walk forward.

Luckily, the den that Kaluka lived in wasn't that far away, and the two of them soon found themselves standing in front of it.

'Summi?' a voice entered the girl's mind, 'Is that you?'

"Yes Kaluka," she answered, "I've brought Ralik here too. You know, my brother? We have a favor to ask you. May we come in?"

'I suppose so,' the voice answered, 'But be careful, I don't want you stepping on my pups.'

The two ducked through the low lying den entrance, and were greeted by a pair of yellow eyes as Kaluka stared at them.

'What do you have there?' she asked, nosing the bundle in Summi's arms, 'It smells like a human child.'

"That's because it is," Ralik answered her, nudging his sister, "My stupid sister decided to rescue it, thinking if we raised it, it could help us protect the forest."

Summi glared at him again, and hastened to clarify. "If humans can be raised to want to destroy our forest, then maybe they can be raised to want to protect it and be our friends."

'And you want me to help_,_'Kaluka concluded, and glanced down at her own pups, who were sleeping by her side.

"Not just you," Summi told her, "The whole forest. And we'll help too, I promise. Please Kaluka? He just needs somewhere warm and safe to stay, and you were the first I could think of that could do both."

The she wolf blinked at them slowly, contemplating for a moment, before giving her answer.

'Alright_,_' she decided, 'Isuppose this forest will need all the protection it can get. And I won't be alone in this.'

"Of course not," Ralik assured her, "Not if my sister can help it."

Smiling, Summi placed the baby in the curve of Kaluka's belly, and he snuggled next her, feeling her warmth.

'If we're going to take care of him, we're going to need to name him_,_' Kaluka decided.

"Of course," the girl nodded, and thought hard. What would be a good name? It would have to be strong, but gentle at the same time. A name that would be whispered between the trees and echoed in the night by the howls of the wolves.

The wind blew into the den, whispering a single word past her ear. And then, she knew.

"Aang," she decided, "We should name him Aang."

Kaluka's eyes shone, and Ralik nodded.

_A good name,_ she said gently, nosing the tiny bundle.

The wind blew outside once more, passing the name from one tree to the next and raising it to the heavens.

OO

The woods protected, fulfilled his needs  
Fruit by birds, honey by bees

He found shelter under the trees  
He grew up in their company  
They became his family- In Perfect Harmony, Within Temptation

It was so pretty here, she didn't think she ever wanted to go home again.

Katara sighed and lifted her face high, allowing the light from the sun to wash over her gently. No sounds disturbed her; only the regular sounds of a forest in the heat of the day.

She had stared coming here frequently not too long ago, deciding that home was too boring, and she'd rather not stay at a place where she wasn't wanted. Her father thought she had her head in the clouds too much, saying that wouldn't get her very far in life. And her brother was never home, seeing as he had gone off to college about a year ago. The only other person she really had was her best friend, Yue, but even Yue didn't like to come to the forest as much as Katara did.

Finding a comfortable place under the trees, Katara sat down with her sketchpad and began to draw some of the trees and plants in front of her, noting how the sunlight bounced off them and trying to mimic it with her pencil.

It was impossible to tell how long she had sat there, before she heard a quiet rustling in the trees above her. Pausing, Katara lifted her head and turned around towards the noise. Seeing nothing, she shrugged and turned her attention back to her work.

The rustling came again, and this time she closed her sketchbook and stood.

"Hello?" she called out, "I know someone's there."

She strained her ears to listen for anything more, but nothing came. Still too nervous to sit down again, Katara remained tense and alert, her body rigid, ready to run if needed.

A dark shape passed between the branches of the tree above her, and she watched as it moved to the next tree beside it. Curious, she followed.

"Wait!" she called out, "Don't run!"

This only seemed to make the shape move faster and more swiftly among the trees. Katara quickened her pace until she was moving at a brisk run, determined to meet the mysterious stranger.

He had obviously been moving too fast, even for someone with his apparent grace, and she watched as his feet missed the next branch, sending him toppling to the ground in a dead fall.

Gasping in alarm, Katara increased her speed, silently cursing her long dress that she had worn that day as it hindered her stride. Shaking his head dazedly, the strange boy scrambled to his feet as he saw her approach, determined not to be caught. Katara watched him scurry under a small thicket of bushes, and followed him without a second thought. She poked her head through the leaves and brushed away the stray branches that lay in her way until she found what she was looking for.

The boy she had seen was huddled in the back of the thicket, eyes wide with fear and apprehension. His body was tense and set to bolt if she came any closer.

Katara's eyes soon widened to rival the boy's frightened gaze. This had to be the wild boy she had heard so many stories about! According to those stories, this boy lived in the forest and associated with all of its creatures, including the most feared in her village: the wolves.

Both were too afraid to move, unsure what the other would do. The only noise that could be heard for several, agonizingly long moments was the sound of their ragged, uneven breathing.

Katara waited for her heart to slow, before she began to examine the boy, curious as to what kind of person would talk to wolves and other animals.

He was young, probably not a day older than she was, but just beginning to take on the features of a man. His hair was black, as dark as the wings of a raven, and long enough so that a few strands hung over his eyes. But what really struck Katara were his eyes. They were the color of flint, their appearance soft and gentle.

Deciding that he was no threat, as he looked just as frightened of her as she did of him, Katara kneeled down slowly, and allowed a smile to spread across her face, trying to show him that she meant no harm.

"It's alright," she said to him, trying to keep her tone quiet and even, "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry if I startled you, but you startled me."

She could tell he was listening by the way he tilted his head, blinking once. His body was still slightly rigid, and he reminded Katara of an apprehensive deer in some ways. He wasn't sure if he could trust her yet, but his curiosity kept him rooted where he was.

"I'm Katara," she told him her name, "I live in the little village near the forest. You've probably seen me a lot. It's so nice and quiet here, and there's no one to tell me what to do or how I should live my life. That's why I come here, to get away from my dad. He's nice and all, but he doesn't agree with all the choices I make, and it makes me mad sometimes."

Katara suddenly stopped. What was she doing? The boy probably didn't understand a lick of English, yet here she was, talking to him as if she had known him for years.

So that was why she jumped slightly when she heard his quiet voice answer her.

"The forest spirits here call me Aang," he murmured, "I don't see a lot of people from your village that come here just to see the forest. Usually they want to hurt it."

"I love the forest," she said honestly, "It's beautiful, and it's beyond me why anyone would want to destroy it."

He blinked at her again, staring at her straight in the eyes. There was nothing but sincerity swirling in the icy blue depths. He finally allowed himself to relax, and smiled, trying to show her that he believed what she said.

"Sorry if I scared you," Aang shrugged, embarrassed, "I've noticed that you come here a lot, and I wanted to meet you. But a lot of people are scared of me, and I don't know why. Usually, I'd prefer it that way, so they stay out of the forest, but I kind of liked you coming here."

Katara blushed just slightly and lowered her gaze briefly, before lifting it again.

"The people in my village say you talk to all the creatures in the forest, including wolves. They're really scared of wolves, and that's why they're afraid of you. They think you're evil because you speak to the creatures that kill our livestock and supposedly kill young children."

At this, Aang's brow furrowed and he wrinkled his nose in disbelief.

"I know they would never kill young children," he muttered as he shook his head, "And they only kill your livestock when there's no food here, which is very rare. They're gentle creatures. One helped to raise me with her pups."

Katara's eyes softened.

"So what do you do when you come here?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Just to draw," she answered, "The forest is so pretty, I have to take it with me everywhere I go."

Aang cocked an eyebrow, obviously confused. Quickly, she pulled her sketchbook out from behind her and opened it one of her past drawings, holding in front of him so he could see. His eyes lit up and a delighted smile filled his face as she turned the pages.

"You made these?" he asked, a touch of awe in his voice.

"Mhmm," Katara hummed, flattered that he was so impressed.

She pulled her sketchbook back once they reached the end of it and closed it. Aang then stood up as far he could with the thicket's short ceiling, and nodded towards the back of the small space, signaling that he wanted her to follow him. Katara got to her feet, still hunched over, and trailed slowly behind him, until they were back out in the open.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you learn to speak?" she asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Elves taught me," he answered, "They taught me how to speak to the other animals too, and how to talk to the forest."

"But elves aren't real…are they?" Katara wondered.

"Sure are," he chirped, "They're my friends. You have to meet them."

With a shy, unsure smile, she nodded in agreement.

If it was possible, the smile on Aang's face only grew wider, and he motioned for her to follow him. Excitement soon replaced her apprehension, and Katara stepped confidently behind him, watching and listening to the forest every step of the way.

When they finally stopped, Katara lifted her head to gaze at the forest canopy uncertainly. There was nothing here, just more trees and bushes. She then glanced back at Aang, who seemed unfazed as he flicked his gaze from side to side. Apparently, he knew exactly where they were, and exactly what he was going to do.

"Ralik!" he called out, "Summi! I know you guys are there!"

There was a moment of silence, and then a rustling in the bushes that made Katara turn her head sharply in alarm. Two small figures made their way out into the open, both grumbling at each other.

"Katara," Aang began proudly, stepping over to them, "These are my friends, Ralik and his sister Summi."

The one called Summi raised her eyes to meet Katara's and gasped, immediately dropping into a low curtsy. Ralik just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's an honor to meet a new friend of Aang's," she said politely, "I'm sorry my idiot of a brother won't show you the same respect."

She glared at him comically, which made Katara feel more at ease.

"It's very nice to meet both of you," she said in turn, smiling.

"Well, Aang, aren't you going to show her around?" Summi suggested.

"That's a great idea!" the boy exclaimed, and then turned to Katara, "But only if she wants to."

Katara nodded, "I'd love it if you'd show me around."

Delighted, Aang took her hand and began to walk forward, glancing back at his friends. Ralik was giving him a half smile and Summi winked at him, giggling. Rolling his eyes slightly, Aang turned his attention back to Katara, excited to show her what the forest had to offer.

OO

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony-In Perfect Harmony, Within Temptation

It was very late now, Aang guessed as he sat under one of the towering pine trees. He chewed on a piece of raw meat, the warm, rich flavor making his mouth water fiercely.

Katara had left just as the shadows had begun to grow long, telling him her father would get worried if she wasn't home for supper. He agreed, taking her back to the forest's entrance and bidding her goodbye, but not without her promising that she'd be back tomorrow.

Aang swallowed the last bit of his meat and leaned back, his comfortably full stomach keeping him warm. He breathed in the hazy smells of the forest at night: the sun touched grass, the scents of pine and the warm earth. The fireflies floated lazily around him, comforting him with the small amount of light they provided.

'I can't wait to see Katara tomorrow_,_' he thought excitedly. He had loved showing her the forest that day, loved seeing her amazed expressions at every corner they turned. It had filled him with a joy he had never really felt before, and really wanted to feel again.

Feeling sleepy and wanting the next day to come faster, he rolled over onto his side and curled up, sighing deeply in contentment as he shut his eyes.

Katara, meanwhile, couldn't sleep at all that night. She was far too excited about leaving for the forest the next day, so excited that she had asked Yue to spend the night so that she could talk to her.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today," Katara squealed once they were in the safety of her room and sitting on her bed.

"Pray tell?" Yue answered, grinning from ear to ear.

Lowering her voice, Katara flicked her gaze nervously to her bedroom door and strained her ears for a minute, making sure no one was coming. When she felt safe, she continued.

"I saw the wild boy in the forest today," she whispered, barely able to contain her happiness.

Yue's eyes widened just slightly. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, of course not," her friend replied, sounding irritated, "He's like any normal boy you'd find in the village. Except, he's not trying to get a girl to take her clothes off the minute he lays eyes on her."

Yue had to giggle at this, knowing how sad but true it was.

"He's very sweet," Katara went on, "He showed me all over the forest today, and I'm going back tomorrow. I can't wait!"

A look of concern appeared on the other girl's face. "Just be careful. You know what the village says about him."

"But it's not true!" Katara said indignantly, "I swear it on my mom's grave."

"If you're sure," Yue's voice came, quiet and apprehensive.

"You know I'll tell you if anything is wrong."

"Of course."

"One more thing," Katara said seriously, "You can't tell anyone about this."

Her friend's eyes became as round and wide as the moon she was named for. "Not even your father?"

"Especially not my father," she sighed, "He'd never let me outside again."

A moment of quiet, and then Yue replied, "Alright. I won't tell anyone. What are friends for?"

They both laughed simultaneously, trying to keep it quiet.

"We should probably get to bed," Katara decided, "We don't want to be too tired for tomorrow."

"Especially you, lucky girl," the other girl teased, which led to Katara shoving her playfully.

The two bid each other goodnight, and then Katara blew out her candle, still much too ecstatic to want to sleep. Yet, the realm of sweet darkness somehow found her anyway, and didn't leave until the sun began to peek over the horizon.

OO

Show me,  
How the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine. - Through Your Eyes, Martina McBride

It took all of Katara's willpower just not just kick down the front door of her house in her rush to reach the forest. She had bid goodbye to Yue that morning, but promise to meet her again tonight. And now here she was, trying to eat breakfast as calmly as possible.

"You've been visiting that forest a lot lately," her father noticed.

"It's been lonely around here, what with mom gone and now Sokka," Katara pointed out, not even bothering to look up at him, "The forest gives me company."

"So I take it you'll be going there again today while I go to work?"

"Mhmm. I'll be back for supper," she promised.

"Just be careful," he said sternly as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"I will dad."

He nodded as she finished the last of her breakfast and hurried out the door with her sketchbook in hand. She probably wasn't going to sketch at all this time, but it was there to throw off suspicion.

As she reached the entrance of the forest, she was surprised, although not disappointed, to find Aang already there waiting for her just out of sight.

"Couldn't wait to see you again," he said happily, already fidgeting with excitement.

"Well, c'mon," she laughed, "Show me what else there is. I want to see it all."

Aang grinned and took her hand again, thinking she'd never ask.

ooo

"Teach me how to talk to the animals," Katara asked later in the day, "And to the forest. Please?"

He regarded her steadily for a minute, the two of them keeping the lolling pace they had maintained all day.

"I don't know if it's something that can be taught," he shrugged.

"But you learned how to do it, didn't you?" she pushed.

"Well yeah. But I hadn't known anything else my whole life."

At this, Katara's look became one of utter confusion. Noticing her perplexity, Aang stopped walking, and she did as well.

"You have to have an open mind," he explained, "The whole forest is talking to you. You just have to listen. Anyone with a special connection to this place has the ability to hear it."

"Even me?" Katara wondered meekly.

Aang nodded, his eyes dancing with light. "You come here just for the sake of coming here. You love the forest like I do, so there isn't anything that should be stopping you."

Smiling shyly, Katara nodded as well, feeling more assured by his confidence in her.

"Just listen," he whispered.

Taking a deep, even breath, and allowing her heart rate to slow, she closed her eyes. Her mind began to drift, but she made it concentrate, focusing on the trees, the wind, and any creatures that might be close by. White, pure light seemed to flood her mind, and all of a sudden a rush of voices became apparent to her straining ears.

'Winter's coming…getting colder…need all the food we can get…

Quit your whining, there's plenty of days yet until winter comes.

Hush now my darlings…rest…

The things we've seen…it's true what they say that trees last longer than most men…'

"I hear them," Katara said excitedly, opening her eyes, "This is amazing!"

"Once you get used to it, it becomes second nature," Aang told her simply, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She smiled brightly at him and giggled, unable to contain her happiness at her newfound ability.

"Well, c'mon!" Katara said eagerly, "Let's see what else the forest has to say."

OO

If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go - Bittersweet, Within Temptation

It was safe to say that Katara spent the better part of the next few weeks in the forest, barely at her own home anymore. Anyone else would have become suspicious as to what she was doing there all day, but her father trusted her. Either that or he didn't care. Yue had promised not to tell anyone, and had held up that promise since the day Katara had first told her she was visiting the wild boy in the forest.

And now here she was, watching the forest's nightly activities with that same wild boy by her side, wearing a few trinkets he had made for her. A necklace made of daisies was wrapped proudly around her neck, and a beautiful pink rose sat in her hair.

"I really like these things you made for me," she said to him, although not for the first time.

"I thought they looked nice, and that they belonged on you," he muttered bashfully.

Katara blushed and smiled, watching the fireflies float around them slowly.

Aang stared at her for a few moments, simply admiring how pretty she looked in the tiny insect's faint glow. It seemed that only her eyes were illuminated at all, their blue color standing out sharply. And for some reason, a muddle of emotions flickered through the boy, ones he wasn't very sure what they were.

"Katara?" he murmured quietly, trying to get her attention.

She turned her head to him slowly. "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, his stomach feeling funny and fluttery. What on earth was wrong with him?

"Yeah," she said earnestly, scooting over closer to him, "What's the matter?"

Aang flicked his gaze away from her for a brief moment before looking back to meet her eyes.

"I want to know if you can figure out what's wrong with me," he began unsurely.

Katara's eyebrows knit together in sudden concern and worry.

"You don't feel sick do you?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Aang assured her quickly, "At least, I don't think so. It only happens when you're around anymore."

"Oh?" Now Katara was curious, and she leaned closer to him, "What happens?"

"Well…I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I see you. Like butterflies are stuck in it and trying to get out."

A small smile stole across her face as she realized what this could mean.

"And times like this, when we're just together and it's all quiet…I feel really warm, but in a good way. And when you go home, I feel like you're gone for an entire moon cycle instead of just one night. It makes me want to lay down and never get up again."

"Oh Aang…" Katara said, her throat feeling tight from how flattered she was, "There's nothing wrong with you at all. What you're feeling…that's love."

"But this feels different from what I feel for my forest family," he told her, trying to ignore how close she was to him. He could practically feel her body heat rolling off of her in waves. It made it so hard to think…

"What you're feeling…its romantic love," she whispered, as if talking any louder would break the strange trance she had pulled him into.

"It feels too big to keep inside me," Aang whispered as well, barely hearing her previous sentence.

"Then don't," Katara put her face closer to his, so close in fact that she could feel his nervous breath on her lips.

"How?"

Without any warning whatsoever, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, a tingle racing through her body at the contact.

Aang wasn't exactly sure of what was happening, but he knew it couldn't be anything bad from the way the pit of his stomach grew so warm. His heart began to beat furiously, and he shuddered, closing his eyes.

Katara pressed her lips against his a little harder, trying to at least coax his mouth open. He did so with the quietest of whimpers, and Katara then placed a hand on the back of his head, fingering his soft hair.

When the need to breathe became too great, she pulled away, leaving Aang with his eyes still closed and mouth halfway open, lifting up his heavy lids a moment later. His gaze was cloudy and dazed as he stared at her, and he tried to get his voice to work, to express his gratitude.

"Katara…" he finally spoke, and was surprised at how husky and heavy his voice sounded.

Katara blinked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish what he needed to say.

"What was that?"

"That was a kiss, Aang," she said quietly, her voice sounding just as husky as his, "That's what you do when you love someone very much…like how much I love you."

"Do it again…" he begged breathlessly, eyes already flitting shut.

Unable to resist, Katara leaned again and captured his lips with hers, and was delighted to feel his hand stroking her side.

When they pulled away again, they were grinning foolishly at each other, too happy to try and hide it. Feeling the sudden need to be closer to him, Katara rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him gently, feeling him do the same a moment later.

"Don't leave me tonight," he asked, his voice sounding small and pathetic.

"I won't," she promised, "I may not leave…ever. I want to stay here with you."

He expressed his delight at her statement by nuzzling his face into her neck and hugging her tighter. She hummed happily, still holding onto him even as he pulled them down to lay on the ground.

"Love you," he murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

Katara snuggled even closer to him, his warmth overpowering, making her feel safe.

"Love you too," she whispered into his neck, before settling down herself.

As the two slowly succumbed to the sweet darkness of slumber, the wind blew softly around them, then through the trees, whispering only a single sentence.

'Their youth is fleeting, but their love will last forever…'

In the womb of the leaves,  
on the branches of the trees,  
lies the treasure in the morning,  
the pearls of light.- Pearls of Light, Within Temptation


End file.
